Cray Rulis
=Character Details= *Name: Cray Rulis **Player: Grendelstiltzkin *Classes: Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 1 **Total Level: 8 *Species: Miraluka **Age: 26 **Gender: Male **Weight: 67 kg **Destiny: Character Description Personality Languages Known Basic, Miralukese, Ithorian, Shyriiwook Assets =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = 25 = Will Defense due to feat *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Weapons *LIGHTSABER **Weapon Type: Lightsaber **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +11 **Damage: 2d8+5 (+6 two-handed) Armor Misc. Personal Equipment Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= *Acrobatics (DEX): +5 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +10/+12 **Athletics comprises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climb, Jump and Swim are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +7 *Endurance (CON): +5 *Initiative (DEX): +5 *Knowledge (Life Sciences) (INT): +11 *Mechanics (INT): +6 *Perception (WIS): +14 *Persuasion (CHA): +7 *Pilot (DEX): +5 *Stealth (DEX): +5 *Survival (WIS): +9 *Treat Injury (WIS): +9 *Use Computer (INT): +6 *Use the Force (CHA): +17 =Special Abilities= Feats *Armor Proficiency (Light): Page 82, Core Rulebook - Granted by house rules. *Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Pistols): Page 89, Core Rulebook - Granted by class and house rules, respectively. *Force Sensitivity: Page 85, Core Rulebook - Granted by class. *Force Training: Page 85, Core Rulebook - Free as per house rules. *Force Training: Page 85, Core Rulebook - Racial bonus feat. *Force Training: Page 85, Core Rulebook - 1st-level character feat. *Skill Focus (Use the Force): Page 88, Core Rulebook - 2nd-level Jedi bonus feat. *Force Training: Page 85, Core Rulebook - 3rd-level character feat. *Weapon Focus (lightsabers): Page 89, Core Rulebook - 4th-level Jedi bonus feat. *Force Training: Page 85, Core Rulebook - 6th-level character feat. *Fight Through Pain: Page 23, Galaxy at War - 6th-level Jedi bonus feat. Allows me to use my Will Defense in place of my Fortitude Defense to calculate my Damage Threshold. Talents *Block: Page 41, Core Rulebook - Free as per house rules. *Deflect: Page 41, Core Rulebook - Free as per house rules. *Force Pilot: Page 101, Core Rulebook - Free Force talent, as per house rules. *Sense Primal Force: Page 19, Unknown Regions - 1st-level Jedi talent. When within a natural wilderness area, such as a jungle, a forest, a steppe, or plains, I can use Sense Surroundings to detect targets out to a 30-square radius, regardless of line of sight. *Skilled Advisor: Page 40, Core Rulebook. - 3rd-level Jedi talent. *Force Intuition: Page 40, Core Rulebook - 5th-level Jedi talent. *Steel Resolve: Page 24, Force Unleashed - 7th-level Jedi talent. Allows me to take a penalty of up to -5 on a melee attack roll, and add twice that number (up to +10) as a bonus to my Will Defense. The bonus may not exceed my base attack bonus. The effects last until the start of my next turn. *Force Treatment: Page 41, Clone Wars - 1st-level Jedi Knight talent. Allows me to use my Use the Force skill for Treat Injury. Force Powers *Blind: Page 24, Jedi Academy Training Manual - (Swift) I may target one creature within 12 squares and line of sight, and make a Use the Force check. If the check exceeds the target's Reflex Defense, they are considered flat-footed and all creatures have concealment from them until the start of my next turn. I may spend a Force Point to use this power as a free action. *Cloak: Page 50, Clone Wars - (Standard) I may grant myself total concealment until the beginning of my next turn. If I succeed on a DC 20 check, I also gain a +2 Force bonus to Stealth for that duration. At DC 25, that bonus increases to +3, and it increases to +5 at DC 30. I can spend a standard action each round to maintain this power, and I must make a new Use the Force check each round I maintain it. If I sustain damage while maintaining Cloak, I must succeed on a Use the Force check (DC = 15 + damage taken) to maintain it further. I may spend a Force Point to increas the Stealth bonus by 5. *Farseeing: Page 96, Core Rulebook *Farseeing: Page 96, Core Rulebook *Force Blast: Page 86, Force Unleashed *Force Blast: Page 86, Force Unleashed *Force Disarm: Page 97, Core Rulebook *Force Light: Page 25, Jedi Academy Training Manual - (Standard) If I make a DC 20 Use the Force check, then until the end of my next turn, any creature with a Dark Side Score of 1 or higher that starts its turn within 6 squares of me takes 1d6 damage and a -1 penalty on attack rolls. The damage increases to 2d6 if I pass DC 25, 3d6 at DC 30 and 4d6 at DC 35. I may spend a Force Point to increase the damage by 1d6, and I can spend a standard action each round to maintain the power, but a new Use the Force check must be made each round to do so. If I take damage while doing this, I must pass a Use the Force check (DC = 15 + damage taken) to maintain the power. *Force Shield: Page 86, Force Unleashed - (Reaction) I erect a personal telekinetic shield, granting me a Shield Rating of 5 until the beginning of my next turn. If I make DC 20, I instead gain SR 10. If I make 25, I gain SR 15. If I make 30, I gain SR 20. I can spend a Force point to increase the SR by 5. I can spend a standard action each round to maintain the power beyond its normal duration. If the SR is reduced to 0, the effect ends. *Force Stun: Page 98, Core Rulebook *Force Track: Page 26, Jedi Academy Training Manual *Inertia: Page 27, Jedi Academy Training Manual - (Move) I can run up to half my speed up a wall' 'or other vertical surface as though it were ground, ignoring normal effects of gravity during this movement. If I pass DC 20, I can move my whole speed, if I pass DC 25, I can move my speed +2 squares, and if I pass DC 30, I can move my speed +4 squares. If I am not on the ground when I end this movement, I will fall. I may spend a Force Point to increase this movement speed by +2. *Intercept: Page 27, Jedi Academy Training Manual - (Reaction) I may make a Use the Force check as a reaction to being targeted by a ranged attack. If my check result meets or exceeds the total of the ranged attack roll, I negate the attack against me. I may also use this to deflect an object hurled toward me with the Force, in which case it is an opposed Use the Force check, and the attack is negated and the object dropped if I succeed. If I successfully use this power against an autofire attack, I take half damage on a hit and no damage on a miss. *Kinetic Combat: Page 86, Force Unleashed - (Standard) If I succeed on a DC 20 check, I can telekinetically move a one-handed melee weapon that I hold up to 2 squares and make an attack with it. The weapon is still considered held by me. The attack roll uses my base attack bonus modified by my Charisma modifier, and the damage roll is as normal except my Charisma modifier is substituted for my Strength modifier to damage. *Malacia: Page 51, Clone Wars - (Standard) I may make target one creature within 6 squares and line of sight, and make a Use the Force check. If it exceeds the target's Fortitude Defense, the target moves -1 step down the condition track. Additionally, their damage threshold takes a -5 penalty until the end of their next turn. I may spend a Force Point to increase this penalty to -10. *Mind Trick: Page 98, Core Rulebook *Mind Trick: Page 98, Core Rulebook *Move Object: Page 98, Core Rulebook *Move Object: Page 98, Core Rulebook *Negate Energy: Page 99, Core Rulebook *Plant Surge: Page 28, Jedi Academy Training Manual - (Standard) I may target one creature within 12 squares and line of sight, making a Use the Force check and comparing it to the target's Fortitude Defense. If my check equals or exceeds the target's Fortitude Defense, their speed is reduced to 0 until the end of my next turn. The target can escape by succeeding a grapple check as a standard action, opposed by my Use the Force check. There must be one or more plants adjacent to the target or this power fails automatically. *Rebuke: Page 100, Core Rulebook *Rebuke: Page 100, Core Rulebook *Surge: Page 100, Core Rulebook *Surge: Page 100, Core Rulebook *Vital Transfer: Page 100, Core Rulebook *Vital Transfer: Page 100, Core Rulebook Racial Traits List your racial traits, if any. Category:Star Wars Category:D20 Category:Saga Edition